We Can't Stop
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Stiles or Derek? Who would you choose. The shy, quiet type who is the sweetest guy ever or the brooding type who treats him like a queen. Yes, I said queen. Derek happens to be in the head Alpha Counsel, well his mom is. Stiles is a lowly senior who has Alpha potential. Scott on the other hand is a sassy rare Omega. In all Talia's years, she's never met someone like Scott.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. New story, but different fandom. I am so in love with Teen Wolf and I fan girl so hard for it (But not as much as I did for Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Penavega and I'm still fangirling) so I decided to do one. This is super AU and very OOC which mean out of character. So like a shy Stiles and a flamboyant Scott. **

**Warning: ** Omega Scott, Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, A/B/O dynamics, Alpha Derek, Beside Deaton everyone else is either an Alpha or Beta, No one has died, Deaton is a kick ass Shaman and Superman because he saves everyone's ass and is so mysterious while doing it, Hales run everything, Stiles' mom hasn't died, Overused cliché of mating and heat, Sassy Scott, Flirty Scott. Rated R or M because of the cursing, sexual situations, full blown Mating Moon, Mpreg (maybe, I still don't know), Heavy D/s relations because anyone who reads most of the shit I put out there knows I have a thing for one person to be extremely dominate and then another person to be extremely submissive.

I think that's all. Anymore and I'll tell you. Happy reading.

**Chapter One: **New Wolf In Town

Scott McCall laid soundly in his new bed asleep. His goal was to oversleep possibly miss school because, hell, he is so definitely not looking forward to his first day at Wolf's Breed Academy or as normal people call it Beacon Hills High School. They were already five months into the year. Plus, to top it all off, they were on a new territory. So Scott wasn't looking forward to presenting himself to a new Alpha and then has to start high school.

"Scott, honey. Wake up." Scott groaned at the sound of his mother's voice. Single Mom Mellissa McCall was transferred to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital as a head nurse. It paid more than just a regular RN. They'd gotten a bigger house and a better car but Scott didn't want to start over again. Especially, someone of his kind.

"No." Scott groaned out as he pulled the covers farther over his head. Mellissa smiled and yanked the blanket off. Scott groaned and sat up.

"Mom…" Scott groaned out as she walked out the room. She turned and smiled at her one and only child fondly.

"Don't Mom me. You need to get up. You're already late." She said. Scott groaned again and shoved the rest of the blankets off and walked into the bathroom oh so conveniently connected to his room. Scott stripped of his clothes and turned on the water. He stepped in once it was hot enough.

He let his mind wonder back to Silver Rock. All the touches and the looks and glances. People cooing over him. But it was home, he was special but here in Beacon Hills, no one knew what he was or how special he was. Lycanthropic heritage had a food chain. At the top was the ever-present and all powerful Alpha. Now the Alpha ran everything. He or she ran the pack until said Alpha was either defeated or died passing on the title to the next generation. Alphas can be born Alphas. Next we have Betas. Second on the pyramid. Betas were usually second in command to the Alphas. Betas usually tended to the pack when the Alpha was absent. Betas are highly usual. Being born from an Alpha and a Beta. Lastly we have the Omega. They aren't exactly on the bottom. They are rare in form. Usually smaller, weaker, and slower than the rest. To mate with an Omega was a sign of respect, seeing how there weren't many of the precious Omegas left. Usually mated to Alpha because of the strong protective nature. In some cases, they are mated to Betas but is unusual. Now an Omega and another Omega have never been known to mate together. That occurrence hasn't happened in generations since only a few Omegas are produced every few generations.

Scott was brought out of his day dream by the sound of his mom saying _Breakfast is ready_. Scott turned off the water and dried off. He walked into his room to see the outfit he'd laid out for this day. It consisted of camouflage skinny jeans, a lavender button up, and a pair of brown combat boots. His goal was to stand out since his Lycanthropic status already defined him. He hurried and dressed himself and then sprayed his mom's favorite scent _A Walk on the Beach by OTCP _and grabbed his messenger bag and high tailed it down the stairs to the kitchen. He stopped at the table and sat down. His mom served him granola with strawberries and bottled water. What? Precious gifts from the Lycanthropic gods have to stay healthy. He smiled at his mom.

"Scottie, Baby. Remember what I told you. There are no other omegas in your school. There are only the three of you in the Beacon Hills territory and two of them are already mated. Don't let any Alpha force their will over you. Remember to wear your I.D. badge. It only states your name, birth day, status, parents, and if your mated and to who. So yours will say Scott McCall, July 1, 1998, OMEGA- PURE, Alpha Mellissa McCall, and Mate: N/A. You are the youngest Omega in Beacon Hills. Stay safe, baby. I have a friend coming to get you. I have to get to work. I love you." She said kissing his forehead. He murmured and _I Love You, Mom _as he ate his granola. She got to their front door before turning around quickly and saying

"Behave." Scott groaned and made a face. But his mom flashed her blazing red eyes at Scott causing his to turn a brilliant golden yellow as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Mom. Put your eyes away." He said as she blew him a kiss and scrambled out to her car and into it, pulling away to the hospital.

For the next fifteen minutes Scott ate his granola and washed his dishes and waited patiently for his mom's random friend she trust her precious Omega baby to. Finally after what seemed like forever there was an abrupt knock at the door. Scott grabbed the house keys and his bag and walked to the door, stopping at the mirror by the front door to check his appearance. He looked good. Good enough to mate on the spot.

He opened the door to reveal a man looking no older than thirty. He looked about six foot two inches and wore a sadistic looking smirk on his face. Scott rose an eyebrow at the interesting looking character on the other side of his door.

"And you might be?" Scott asked. Back in Silver Rock, he was known as the sass master for a reason. He could be snarky and sarcastic but it was cute on him. The man simply smirked at him.

"I am Alpha Peter Hale of the Hale Pack and territory. Mellissa had asked me to get to school then take you to be presented to my nephew who is current Pack head. But let's get you to school." Peter told the Omega. Scott sighed and closed and locked his front door. He followed Peter out to a red convertible. Scott sighed and hopped into the car.

"How do you know my Mom?" Scott asked as Peter got into his car and started it up, beginning his drive to the school. Peter smirked his sadistic almost pedophilistic smirk.

"She came to present herself as a new comer on our territory. She was in a rush and I offered to drop you off and take you to be presented." Peter said as they pulled in the Beacon Hills parking lot. Scott looked around at the campus. Fairly similar to his old school. He jumped out and scrounged around in his bag for his I.D. When he found it, he put it on. Peter raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued and surprised.

"So you're the new Omega. Mellissa did not mention that. My family will be pleased to meet you." Peter said as he walked Scott into the building and to the main office. Scott kindly rolled his eyes as he was led into the main building. Once he entered, people stopped to look at him, clearly turned on by his smell. Each and every Alpha and Beta sniffed the air as Scott passed. Scott groaned internally. _Here we go again_ he thought bitterly as they entered the main office. The Principal, Mr. Orlando, was stood talking to Ms. Catherine. His head immediately turned to Scott who groaned inside of his head. Ms. Catherine looked at him as well, not ever having the honor of smelling a pure thoroughbred Omega.

"Alpha Hale is this the young Omega we have been expecting?" Principal Orlando asked. Peter smirked vindictively and nodded. He was enjoying Scott's discomfort. Scott began to pheromone annoyance through thick layers.

"Yes, Principal Orlando, it is. Scott McCall, I'd like you to meet Principal Tyler Orlando, Alpha." Peter said as Ms. Catherine handed Scott a piece of paper. Scott examined the paper, noting it was his class schedule._ Chemistry – Harris Rm 219, Home and Family Care Sciences – Elaina Lidgerwood Rm 10, Econ – Bobby Finstock Rm 301, Geometry – Connie Collin Rm 303, Alpha-Beta-Beta – Principal Tyler Orlando Rm Auditorium. _

"Scott, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I have never actually met a pure Omega. This is an honor." Principal Orlando said. Scott put on a happy face and shook his hand.

"You'll be going to your third period class which is Home Economics. With Bobby Finstock. So you'll be going to room 301. Do you need any help? I can find a student." Principal Orlando asked but as soon as Scott turned to leave and try to mot get completely and totally lost and/or molested and raped Peter turns and stops him.

"I'll be back for you early. My family will be very pleased to meet you." Peter said as Scott nodded and walked into the hallways and began to look for his class. He looks at the doors to see _101, 102, 103,104 _and not 301. Scott groaned and walked to where he saw a flight of stairs. He hurried and walked over not seeing another body coming right for him until he was rammed into and sprawled out on the floor. Scott groaned out loud and began to curse the move from Silver Rock territory to Beacon Hill territory in a whole.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into you. And let me help you." Scott felt himself being lifted and planted on his feet. He looked up to see an almost nerdy looking boy. He had brown hair and big brown doe eyes. He was bigger than Scott. By like a foot but he was adorable. He wore a pair of jeans, a plaid button up with a graphic tee, and a pair of Nike's. Scott tilted his head in confusion. He smelled like an apprehensive and overhyped Beta but he looked smart and intelligent.

The boy handed him his bag and schedule and look at his badge. The boy looked taken aback all of a sudden then began to smell the air. The doe eyed boy began to stumble backward into a locker.

"Y-you're an Omega. An unmated Omega. Holy God, I am so sorry. Please don't send whoever is protecting you until you mate after me. Please. I have to take care of my dad. He's the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Have you met him? Of course not. I have never seen you in my life. I would've remembered you. Not in a bad way. It's just that you're so pretty. But I'm not a crazy stalker person. I-"

"Um, I don't know who you are but you're adorable and cute and I like you. What's your name?" Scott asked as he dusted off his pants and shirt. The boy turn a light red as his hand found the back of his neck and he scratched it.

"Stiles Stilinski, Beta. Son of John Stilinski, Alpha and Claudia Stilinski, Beta. Um, yeah. That's me. And um, thank you." Stiles said. Scott giggled a little and began to walk to the stairs through the hallway that had cleared when the bell rang.

"Well Stiles, I'm Scott McCall, Omega. Son of Mellissa McCall, Alpha. We just moved here a yesterday and I'm already starting school. I go to be presented today. And Stiles Stilinski, I have decided that you're gonna be my new best friend. Could you tell me how to get to Mr. Finst-"

"Oh, Finstock. I have him now and it's up the next flight of stairs. Just follow me." Stiles said as they then walked up the next flight of stairs to the class. Stiles stopped in front of the first door on the left and pushed it open and walked in as Scott followed him.

"Stilinski, why are you late- and who is he and why does he smell like-" Finstock began to yell at Stiles but cut himself off as Scott entered the room and he was bitch slapped by the scent that Scott pheromones off. Scott smiled at the class.

"Hi, Mr.-"Scott stopped and looked down at his paper to see the teacher's name. "Finstock. I'm Scott McCall, Omega" Scott said. The class began to smell the air only to find a sweet caramel apple and cotton candy and peppermint stick aroma.

"No way." A brown haired boy in the front said. Finstock turned so fast around to look at the boy with such pure hatred.

"Greenburg! Shut up and move to the back. Sorry excuse for a Beta." Finstock yelled as the boy known as 'Greenburg' scurried to the back, opening up two seats in the front. Stiles walked to his seat.

"Scott, tell us about yourself?" Finstock said. Scott nodded looking confused as he sat his things next to Stiles in the empty desk. He walks back to the front of the class while Finstock sits.

"Well, hello. I'm Scott McCall, Omega. There aren't any of us. Maybe one or two at most three every generation or century or maybe millennium. I don't know. That's what my Mom told me. I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in four months. I came from Silver Rock territory. There weren't any Omegas there and the counsel wanted me to come here to be safer. As my I.D. badge says I'm unmated. So yeah. That's me." Scott said. The class beamed at him

The day went on like that. People smiling at him in a way that scared him and wanted to make him hide in a hole. But Stiles made It better. It was only until lunch that shit started to become real.

Stiles and Scott stood in line for lunch. Stiles offered to pay for Scott's lunch. Stiles got curly fries, Mac and Cheese, tater tots, turkey and cheese, and a coke. Scott on the other hand got a salad, peeled celery, and bottled water. His appetite was one of a small bunny yet he was always full after eating it.

Stiles paid for their lunches and they went to sit and Scott was interrupted by a cocky and arrogant looking guy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, a strong and chiseled jaw, and perfect hair – or rather everything Scott may or may not be into. Most of the time not. A girl with long blond hair and red lips and tight fitting clothes, a sporty looking guy with dimples, a set of twins, another blonde girl who was holding an attractive bulky hunky looking black dude with huge biceps that made Scott think of stealing him, a girl with brown hair that was past her shoulders, and a curly haired looking guy.

Scott looked up from has salad to see the figures surrounding him. He looked over at Stiles who slightly gulped. "Um, hi?" Scott asked the group. They all had looks of complete and utter scary molesters.

"Hey. I'm Lydia Martin." The blond girl with red lips said. "These are my friends. This is my boyfriend Aiden and his twin brother Ethan, whose boyfriend is Danny." She said gesturing to the twins and then the sporty looking guys. Then she gestured to the brown haired people. "That's Allison Argent and her boyfriend Isaac Lahey. That's Erica Reyes and her boyfriend Vernon Boyd but we call him Boyd." She said gesturing to the Black guys and blond girl. "And lastly this is Jackson Whittemore, Alpha. All of us except for Boyd and Jackson are Betas. We've never actually met an Omega. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. And what's your name?" Lydia asked. Scott looked back at Stiles whose head was down in fears and he smells nervous and anxious.

"I'm Scott McCall. What are you doing to Stiles?" Scott asked as he pushed the empty plate that once held salad in it. He began to munch on his celery as he waited for an answer.

"We aren't doing anything to him. He's just a weak, pathetic, and useless excuse for a potential Alpha." Jackson said bluntly. The rest snicker except the Allison girl and the Isaac guy and the Danny guy and the Boyd guy.

"That's really mean. What's he done to you? Beside live and breathe? What if someone just came up to you and said all those things to you? Doesn't your Alpha leader or Alpha counsel have anything against that? Wow, I do not want to be apart of a pack like that. I'm done. Let's go Stiles." Scott said the Beta. Stiles quickly got up and followed the Omega. Jackson reached out and took a hold of Scott's arm. Scott looked up at the Alpha whose eyes began to bleed a bloody red. Scott's own puppy dog set brown eyes began to bleed their usual honey golden.

"Fuck you." Scott hissed trying to get his arm free. Jackson simply smirked at him and bared his fangs at the Omega. Scott fought the urge to go kitty and claw his face off.

"Ooh, feisty. I like 'em bratty. Better way for me to assert my power over them." Jackson said smirking at the little Omega. Honestly, Scott was just that. A little Omega. He was a mere five foot three inches and weighs 120 pounds. Jackson on the other hand reached a whopping six foot five, weighing in at 225 pounds. An entire foot and then two inches taller than Scott and one hundred and five pounds bigger than Scott. Sometimes the Omega hated being so small. Stupid stereo types.

"L-let me go." Scott said feeling his walks crumble as the Alpha kept his red eyes boring into his own golden ones. Jackson smirked and kept using his power of persuasion an Alpha biologically has over an Omega. The persuasion worked well because it was an Omega's instinct to submit.

"Scott! My sweet sweet little Omega. I have been looking for you. Your Mom signed you out and now I must take you to be presented to the residential pack in charge." A voice said. Scott immediately recognizes it as Peter. Jackson lets go but smirks at the young wolf. Scott turned and picked up his bags and celery and turns to Peter. Scott sees Stiles tense up and Scott reaches out and grabs his forearm and pulls him.

"Only way I'm going to meet a whole bunch of Lycanthropes is if Stiles goes with me." Scott says. Stiles' eyes widen as Scott says that. Peter's smirk widens as he nods and gestures for Scott to follow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little Omega." Jackson snarks. Scott rolls his eyes as they follow Peter out to his convertible. They get in and buckle up. Peter pulls the car out and onto the highway. They drive until they come to a wooded area. Peter turns in and begins to drive through the woods.

"Um, Peter? Where are we going? And why are we in the woods?" Scott questioned the older man. Peter chuckled as they drove into the clearing to a huge house. Scott sighed. He really though Peter was about to rape him and then kill him. He seems kind of crazy.

"Well my little Omega, here we are. You may get out now." Peter said as he got out the car. Scott and Stiles followed. Scott stayed close to Stiles who seemed to know where he was.

They walked up the stairs and into the house. When they got in there was a huge staircase right in the middle of the room. Scott looked to his left to see a huge living room with a few people scattered around.

"Talia, Laura, Derek, Cora!" Peter roared out. He turned to Scott as four very distinct looking wolves came into the doorway from all over the house.

"Peter? Where's the fire?" The long brown haired Alpha asked him. Peter chuckled and pushed Scott in front of him. Scott sighed and stepped up. The four wolves smelled the air and almost chocked on it. They then looked at Scott, their eyes bleeding red.

"Mom? Is he an-"

"Omega? Yes sweetheart, he is. And what is your name, love?" The eldest looking one asked. Scott assumed that was the mom.

"Scott McCall." Scott answered. She nodded at him. Scott stood there uncomfortably as he was stared at. The guy from the group kept on staring at him. He was dirty. His muscles were red and covered with dirt and his shirt was ripped. To top it all off, he wouldn't stop looking at Scoot.

"McCall, son to Mellissa McCall. Never said anything about an Omega. Very rare. How old are you?" She asked Scott who fidgeted subconsciously.

"Fifteen. Sixteen in four months." Scott answered, ready to leave and go home. The women smiled at him and his discomfort.

"First heat?" She asked and Scott's eyes nearly bugged out. _Why does she want to know so much and something like that?_ He questioned in his head.

"No. Not yet." Scott managed to get out through his bemusement. The women smiled at the young man who wouldn't stop looking at him.

"Talia, he needs a protector or sorts. I walked in on Whittemore's boyusing Omega will against him." Peter said to the women know as Talia. Talia smiled at Peter.

"Honey, my name is Talia Hale. This is Laura Hale. She is 28" She pointed to the second eldest girl. Then she smiled again. "And Cora Hale. She is 21" She pointed to the last girl who smiled at him. "And lastly, this is Derek Hale. He's 20." She told Scott extra happily. Scott nodded at him.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but-"

"Scott?" Scott turned to see his mom in scrubs from the hospital. He was so very confused at why she was here. He was supposed to be meeting a pack head and leaving.

"Peter texted and said I needed to come. Something about an offer."She said cutting Scott off. Peter smirked and cleared his throat.

"Yes. An offer. I was about to volunteer Derek's service as stand in mate." He said. Scott, Mellissa and Stiles who had been mostly quiet until now gasped.

"WHAT!" Scott all but yelled. The Hales just look amused with his expression. Peter just nods his head.

"Well, an Omega is a very rare gift and an Omega as beautiful and precious as you should have the best. And Derek is just that. He is a powerful Alpha who is strong, witty, smart, loyal, and protective. Or possessive. That's most likely it. But whatever, right." Peter said. The three looked stunned. Scott was the first to snap out of it.

"Can I say no? NO!" Scott all but yelled. Mellissa cleared her throat and pulled Scott in by his shoulders and kissed his hair.

"Honey, you can't really say no." Mellissa whispers in his ear but that fell on deaf ears because Scott was not about to be forced to mate at fifteen to some twenty year old Alpha who was Boyd but white. _Stop it, Scott _he thought to himself as he began to mutter a few choice words.

"No." He muttered to himself. But alas, When has Peter ever been the type to take _no _for an answer.

Never.

So why start now?

"Just get to know him. Let him court you." Peter said. Scoot gave a 'ick' face and turned to the creator of this mess.

"It's 2014. Courting is so 1800s and back. We have present day dating and no. He will not court me. I want to find my own mate and as you can see- Ahhhh!" And Scott was pounced on by Derek. Like literally yanked into the older's mouth and was bitten before anyone could say anything. Peter simply smirked.

"Let go of me! Derek let go!" Scott shrieked as he felt Derek's teeth sink into his jugular. Scott kneed Derek in his balls and Derek sunk to the ground. But the mark was already there. Scott's hand flew to his neck and for the four millionth time he wondered why they moved from Silver rock.

"Derek! That is not how we go about things. You can not just attack anyone." Talia scolded but Scott was over Derek's attacking him and was just worried that, shit, he's been claimed. By a brute, brooding, tall, tan, and handom potentially violent Alpha.

He stepped back into Stiles and hugged his self proclaimed best friend. If he was being honest, he wanted to get to know Stiles and maybe one day be bonded to him. Actual tears sprang to his eyes as he felt an ich of pain from Derek's bite. The tears slid down his face.

"Why are you hugging another wolf?" Derek growled out but Scott hugged Stiles tighter. Derek just growled and walked over, trying to detatch Scott from Stiles but Scott shook Derek off.

"Leave me alone. You've ruined everything. I wanted to be bonded to Stiles- I mean, oops?" Scott said wipping his eyes looking up at Stiles who was blushing but holding Scott harder. Derek growled at Stiles who felt a growl rip from his throat before he could stop himself. Stiles' scent had changed. He was still a Beta but there was a new edge. The Beta's Alpha potentioal was getting stronger.

"Scott, honey, I'm sorry but you have to respond to Derek's claim." Mellissa said, glaring at the ground. Now when she moved her and Scott to Beacon Hill, it was because she needed Scott to be safe from Alpha's who will use his Omega will against him. Now she's realized that clearly, Beacon Hills has even crazier Alphas.

"But Mom! What about Stiles?" Scott whinned. Laura then spoke up. She looked at her mom.

"Mother isn't there a special ritual where the inner wolf can determine it's mate?" Laura asked Talia who nodded happily. Of course she wanted the Omega to be mated to Derek but it wasn't fair to not give Scott a choice.

"Yes, there is. Beta Stiles will have to bite Omega Scott too. The Omega's inner wolf will choose who it's mate is which actually mean the two will have to court him. But Omega Scott you will also have to give Derek a chance before you try to persaude your wolf. Is that fair? Agreed?" She asked the three. Scott failed misribly surpressing his whine.

"So he attacks my face and I'm the one who has to settle and let him court me? But wait, I'm fifteen. He's twenty. Isn't there laws against that?" Scott whinned but Talia just smiled.

"Not really. You are old enough to understand what's happening . But in all reality, this all has to be done and over with before his first heat which is?" Talia asked Scott who blushed as he was pulled unsuspectingly away from Stiles into Derek's arm.

"Age is but a number, my sweet Omega." Derek cooed and all of a sudden he started to feel little butterflies in the bit of his tummy. He looked up into Derek's eyes and they were hazel. Derek was actually gorgeous. In that rugged handom lumberjack sorta way and it worked.

"Now Omega Scott-"

"Scott. Please, can you call me Scott. The Elders in Silver Rock killed me with the whole Omega Scott or even Thou Precious Omega Born Sent From the Lycanthropic gods from above." Scott Said. Talia simply smiled and Peter rolled his eyes. He thought Scott was cute and sorta wanted him for himself but there would be a plan for that. There always was.

"Okay,Scott it is then. You'll have to let his mark then Stiles will complete a bit on the side of it. And then it is up to Scott's inner wolf." Talia said. Scott sighed then gulped and nodded. He offered his neck up to Derek whose eyes flashed red as he sank his teeth into Scott's jugular. Scott grabbed the front of Derek's shirt and tugged until Derek was satisfied with the mark he'd left. Derek pulled back and licked the wound.

Scott felt light headed as Stiles pulled him into arms. Derek growled at Stiles but Stiles growled right back at him. Scott wound his arms around Stiles' neck and Stiles smiled. Scott willingly offered his neck up to Stiles who smiled bigger and nosed up the other side of his neck. He'd actually never kissed anyone let alone boneded with anyone. He licked a strip up Scott's neck making Scott moan in the back of his throat. Stiles then sank his fangs into the Omega's throat as his eyes turned a solid blue as he began to bite. Scott let out a scream as his eyes changed to those brilliant golden. Stiles comtinued to make Scott emmitt those sounds as he continued to bite. Stiles has never given anyone this much pleasure. Or any pleasure at all and he enjoyed it.

"Now that that's done, Scott you will need to return and speak to Derek. Get to know each other. Is that understood?" Talia asked as Stiles pulled off Scott's neck. Hey? She still wants her son to be mated to the only unmated Omega in the west coast.

"Y-yes, I understand. Mom, can I go home now?" Scott asked his mother who nodded. Stiles took Scott's hand but Scott was turned and pulled into Derek's arms and kissed onn the cheek before anyone could say anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Derek demanded and Scott just nodded. Stiles re-took Scott's hand as they exchanged glares and walked out.

When they were gone, Peter then said: "Well this should be fun." And walked out the house to his car, leaving his family in shock about what the hell just happened.

**A/N: Soooo, this is sorta an apology story for not updating in for damn ever. I'm sorry. I don't have a good excuse except I lost my muse. But I found it and I'm ready to come back. But this is different for me. Teen Wolf and all that jazz but I have a few other ideas.**

Teen Wolf meets Big Time Rush meets One Direction (Crossover) (No wolf AU)

Kogan AU – Flower child and innocent Kendall

Punk!James and innocent!Kendall – James as the School bad ass

Sciles- Sub!Scott and Dom!Stiles

A story of all Bottom!Scott stories

**Let me know what you think. But I hope you like this one. Until chapter two.**

**XOXOXO**

**Swayzee Sweetheart **


	2. Of Dates and Dog Treats

**Chapter Two: **Dates and Dog Treats

Alarm clocks. Scott absolutely hated alarm clocks. They wake him up from great dreams about an anonymous doe eyed Alpha to be and another unnamed Alpha whose biceps were bigger than his head. Scott groaned and he hit his alarm for the fourth time which meant his mom would be coming in n-

"Scott McCall, get up. It's your second day of school. Come on. Peter will be here in an hour." Melissa said. Scott groaned again and fought the urge to chuck his pillow at his mom. That wouldn't end well. She would just use her eyes on him and that isn't fun.

Scott sat up and walked over to his closet and looked at it. He chose a sky blue button up, black skinny jeans, and boots. He groaned and threw his clothes to his bed and walked into the bathroom that was conjoined to his room. He turned on the hot water in the shower and stripped. Once the water was hot enough he stepped in. He closed his eyes and picked up the body wash and ours it onto his hands and begun to massage it onto his body.

Now closing his eyes and keeping from panting are two different things. Behind his eyelids he sees Stiles' nerdy looking figure. He can see Stiles with a tie and ruler about to play naughty teacher with him. Then as quick as that image came, another one showed up in its place except this one was of the big, bruiting, sexy Alpha that was Derek Hale.

Now that's when Scott quickly turned the hot water to cold water…

… he will never speak of this moment again.

He jumped out the shower and turned it off. Enough of the water triggered wet daydreams because hello no one wants to walk around with a boner and slick coming out their ass all day. It's uncomfortable. Not to mention a sign that said: Come One, Come All to the Scott's Ready to Fuck Any and Everyone Show. That scent of slick drives Alphas and Betas alike insane and make them want to rape him. So no, he will smell like an Alpha/Beta magnet.

…. Not today at least.

"SCOTT!" Melissa yelled as Scott began to dress. Scott sighed and checked his clock. It read _8:000 am_ and that meant he had an hour. He pulled his pants on after his underwear. Then the button up and then his socks and boots. He picked up his book bag and walked down the steps.

Something Scott should really work on is paying attention because if he was paying any attention at all to his surrounds he would've seen brute-y McBute brute standing in his front door way in a leather jacket and jeans that looked like they were painted onto his skin and a tight white v- neck.

"AHH! Derek, what the hell!" Scott shrieked out as he bumped into Derek. Derek simply shrugged and took Scott's book bag. Melissa smiled at him as he looked for his breakfast.

"Mom, where's the granola?" Scott asked looking at the empty table. Melissa was about to answer until Derek did for her.

"I'm taking you out to breakfast." Derek said. Scott rose an eyebrow trying to figure out why the hell he w- Oh, yeah. The whole courting thing. Bummer. He was kind of hoping that Derek forgot the whole ordeal.

"Really? Why?" Scott asked sarcastically. Derek just smiles at Scott and motions for him to come on. Scott looked at his mom for some kind of save but none came.

"Mom?" Scott asked but she simply gestured for him to go with Derek. Reluctantly, Scott walked to the front door. He pulled his plaid blue and light blue checkered jacket off the coat rack and followed Derek out the door. He pocketed his house keys and yelled out an _I love you, Mom _to Melissa and shut the door behind him. He followed Derek to a silver Porsche. Apparently, everyone in this town can afford nice cars because that Jackson character has a Ferrari and Stiles has a Jaguar.

"Nice car. Do all the residence of Beacon Hill have fancy cars?" Scott asked sarcastically as Derek put his messenger bag into the trunk and conveniently ignored Scott's snarky comment. Derek came around and opened the door for Scott who looked up at him with an expression that can only be labeled as the '_I sort of hate you but you but your fucking sexy so I'll tolerate you… for now_' look as Scott go into the car. Derek shut his door and got into the driver's side and shut his door. He fastened up and started his car. He pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the road.

Scott groaned and began to fiddle with the radio and _Oh where do we begin. The rubble of our sin… _blasted out of the radio. Scott smiled and hummed along to Pompeii. Derek rolled his eyes and stopped at a red light.

"How do you know where I live?" Scott asked when the song ended and a new one began. Derek stepped lightly onto the gas and kept driving. Scott sighed again. _Stupid Derek who won't talk to me after __**HE **__attacked me. Stupid Talia for making me date him. Stupid…. Stupid _he thought to himself.

"This is why I want Stiles." He mumbled to himself. See now, to the normal ear, that sentence wouldn't have been heard. But since we are dealing with super bionic hearing, Derek heard it, his eyes blared red and he stomped harshly on the gas pedal. If Scott hasn't been wearing a seatbelt, he would've flown through the window.

"DEREK! What the hell." Scott squealed as his entire fifteen years of life flashed before his eyes. _I have had a sheltered life_ he thought as he tried to catch his breath. Derek turned to him and growled.

"You will not talk about _him _around me." Derek growled at him. Scott was trying so hard to suppress that stupid urge of be docile and obey his could be Alpha.

"And you will not try and kill me, you brute." Scott sneered almost shakily. He was beginning to see why Peter was smirking at him in the beginning.

"What did you just call me?" Derek growled out at the younger. Scott frowned up at him. Scott noted that Derek's face was steadily contorting. The smell of rage became pliant as Scott studied on.

"I called you a brute." Scott said again watching Derek's reaction. Derek's face began to match his eyes. Derek growled and began driving again. He drove until he pulled into the parking lot of a diner called Miss Daisy's. Derek stopped the car in a parking spot and got out the car mumbling incoherent things. Scott sighed and got out and followed the brooding Alpha into the restaurant. He was greeted by an elderly women. She had gray hair and looked very happy to see them.

"Derek. My sweet. How are you?" She asked as she looked at Scott and smiled. "And who is this cutie. Wait, mijo, is he an Ome-" She cut off her own sentence and stared at Scott in complete awe.

"Yes, Mrs. Daisy. It was a shock to me too." Derek said to the Latina women who smiled at Scott who had an ever present blush painting his cheeks.

"So shocking he attacked my face." Scott muttered idly. Mrs. Daisy smiled knowingly at Derek. Clearly Scott was a power bottom with a flair for snarky and sarcastic comments.

"Table for two?" She asked. Derek nodded while Scott mumbled something along the lines of _table for two minus one _to himself but they both heard it and chose to ignore it as Daisy too Scott and Derek to a booth next to a huge window overlooking the city. Scott was in awe. The view was beautiful. It was enough to almost forget that he was here with-

"What are you want?"

–Derek.

Fuck his life.

Fuck it.

Fuck it all the way to hell.

"Your head on a golden platter, you selfish asshole." Scott said picking up the menu, although he already knew what he was ordering. He heard Derek groan from behind his menu.

"Mijos, are you ready to order?" Daisy asked. Scott set his menu down and smile sugary sweet up at her.

"Yes. May I please he a bowl of granola with strawberries on top, butter less toast, orange wedges, and water, please?" Scott asked politely making Daisy smile at him as she turned to Derek.

"You're usual?" She asked and Derek nodded whilst Scott tried not to roll his eyes until Mrs. Daisy left.

"What is up with you?" Derek all but growled at Scott who just laughs at him with the joy of Zeus when Poseidon is finally defeated.

"What is my problem? What is my problem? Great question, brute." Scott said sarcastically. Derek's face turned red with more embarrassment than anger. He knew what he did wasn't the usual process of things but hell, his wolf smelled its mate and he lost control.

"Listen Scott, I'm sorry I lost control. But that is only thing I'm sorry about. I will not apologize for how my wolf reacted to your smell. You just happened to be an Omega." Derek said like it was nothing and that infuriated Scott.

"That is just why I don't want to be courted by you. All you care about is the fact that I'm an Omega." Scott growled at him. He looked away from the elder and stare out the window willing the tears to go away. He wasn't about to burst into tears because of Derek. It seems like everybody wants him because he's an Omega. Not because of his personality or because he was cute but because he happened to be born an Omega and it sucks. The only person who seemed not to care was Stiles. That's why he wanted to be with Stiles but sour brooding wolf had to go and ruin it.

"Do you really believe that? My wolf reacted to you. I don't usually go around trying to mate fifteen year olds as an almost twenty-one year old myself. The fact that you're an Omega absolutely has nothing to do with this." Derek coaxed but before Scott could speak Mrs. Daisy came back smiling.

"Hola." She said as she began to put their food down. Scott's breakfast and Derek's usual which apparently chocolate chip pancakes with melted butter on top, maple syrup, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Scott made a face.

Okay, he wasn't being a hypercritic or anything. Of course he eats pancakes every now and again but never like eight or nine at a time. Know why? Well, that's because that has a name. It's called cardiac arrest. He was vegetarian so no bacon. He couldn't stand to eat a baby chicken and orange juice was fine.

" What's with the face?" Derek asked, mouth full of sweet and chocolaty bread. Scott sighed and poured in the milk and drowned the granola and strawberries. He began to eat his breakfast.

He couldn't get over the sound of Derek chomping on poor pig flesh which is why he trying to hurry eating but not make himself look too suspicious while doing so.

"Why are you such a picky eater?" Derek asked Scott who opted for ignoring Derek as he pushed the empty bowl away from him and began to nibble on a piece of toast.

Well, knowing Derek, things are easier said than done.

"Scott, we could be mates. Talk to me." Derek said wiping his mouth and pushing the empty plate away and then downing the OJ.

"You have the appetite of a horse." Scott said finishing his toast and wiping his mouth then sipping his water. Derek smirked at the Omega.

"You eat like a baby rabbit." Derek commented as Daisy walked back to them and cleaned their table smiling.

"Anything else?" She asked as she put the rest of their dishes on the tray. Scott shook his head no. Derek sighed harshly as they both got up and walked to the front cash registers.

"Okay, Mr. Derek Hale. Your total is $2.50." The man from behind the counter. He looked older than Mrs. Daisy but he wasn't very wrinkled. Derek smiled and handed the man a twenty.

"Thanks, Grandpa George." Derek says as he takes his change and his apparent uncle smiles at Scott.

"He's a good guy, Scott. Just give him a chance." Grandpa George says to Scott who looks confused but Grandpa George smiles. "I'm heard your conversation. The hearing really comes in handy. But really, Derek told me everything. Give him some time. I promise he isn't a brute. He's actually, well like Daisy puts it, a walking teddy bear. Just get to know him. Can you do that for me? Give him a chance?" He says to Scott who nods and the scary part is he actually means it.

He looked back at the man. He reminded Scott of his own Grandpa back in Silver Rock. But Grandpa George's smile reminded him of Deaton who stalked him to Beacon Hills claiming he has a veterinarian business in Beacon Hills. Scott was more than happy. Deaton was like a father figure to him when his own father didn't give two damns about him.

"I gotta take him to school." Derek said, blushing. Scott waved good bye at Grandpa George. The two walked back to Derek's car and got in.

Derek pulled away and _that maybe all I need. Darkness, she is all I need…_ spewed out of the radio. Scott began humming to the track as he thought over w

hat Derek's grandfather had said as they pulled up in front of his school. "My mom wants you and Stiles and your mom and that Deaton guy to come over for dinner tonight. She already called your mom and asked and Stilinski and Stiles and your mom asked the Deaton person. This was more of a courtesy call of sorts." Derek said as they both got out the car and Derek got Scott's book bag and handed it to him. Scott took it and looked up at Derek who looked back down at him.

"I'll give you a fair chance Derek but that means we start all over again. So hi, I'm Scott McCall, Omega. And you are?" Scott asked Derek who smiled down at him.

"I'm Derek Hale, Alpha and can I drop you off at the front entrance?" Derek asked Scott who nodded. Derek took Scott's hand and walked over to the front door. Scott gave Derek a hug who returned the favor by kissing his forehead. Scott blushed as they both pulled away.

"See you tonight?" Derek asked. It was like yesterday when he demanded Scott's presence but it was sweeter and kinder. And Scott nodded and walked into the building and lit up like a Christmas tree. He saw Stiles who was mumbling something along the lines of _he will love me. Please love me. _Scott smiled and ran over to the bigger wolf and tackled him in a hug.

"Oof.." Stiles looked down to Scott's body koala bear hugging him. He hugged Scott back and kissed his hair.

"I missed you." Scott murmured to the elder wolf who smiled and squeezed Scott tighter.

"I missed you, too." Stiles said as they both pulled away. Scott smiled up at him and Stiles blushed. Again, I say, Stiles has never had something look at him like that. With so much adornment. Well, that's a lie. He hasn't had anyone look at him at all.

Well, with the exception of his mother and he couldn't marry her so she could have his pups. That's weird…..

That's weird, right?

Well, the moment was great until he who shall not be named but probably will be bumped into him. Scott looked up to see Jackson and his little posse clique thing. Scott rolled his eyes until his rolling eyes landed on a Ziploc bag in his hand. They looked like-

No…. That can't be it… Can it?

"Are you eating… doggie treats?" Scott asked shocked. Jackson simply smirked at the doe eyed brunette.

"Yes. And?" Jackson asked popping another dog bone shaped biscuit into his awaiting mouth. Scott made a face.

"Why?" He asked, shocked. Jackson's friends shook their own heads as if they knew what Jackson was about to say and what he was gonna say was about to be ridiculous. Which it was.

"Because, it leaves me with a shiny coat, no fleas and ticks, and makes my smile brighter." Jackson said. Scott nodded and simply turned. He took Stiles' hand and began hi voyage to class…

Well, that is until he was slammed into a locker.

"Did I tell you to walk away?" Jackson growled, eyes flashing a dangerous red. Scott sneered up at the elder wolf.

"You don't run me, dog breath." Scott growled back. Jackson chuckled and leaned in for what only can be considered a wet one until Scott kneed him right in the crown jewels

"Get away from me ,you creepy creeper." Scott sneered. He turned back to Stiles, reattached their fingers, and turned for his first period class.

Stiles walked him all the way to his Chemistry class. He hugged Stiles as Stiles began to speak.

"So, we all are invited to dinner with the Hale Pack. My Mom and Dad, Your Mom and Deaton, right?" Stiles asked Scott who nodded. Over the course of only a few hours, Stiles knew a lot about Scott and vice versa.

"So yeah. Dinner. Apparently we have all been summoned by the great and powerful Hales." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott giggled at him. Once Stiles came out of his shell, he was pretty hilarious and sarcastic as hell.

"Yes, Stiles. We are going. Now go to class before you are late." Scott said hugging the elder once more. "Pick me up after class? And can we maybe go back to my house until that stupid dinner?" Scott ass pulling out his puppy eyes and Stiles immediately caved agreeing to all of the above. Scott then kissed his check and went into class.

Stiles turned and began walking to English with only one thought….

_He will be mine. He WILL!_


End file.
